Drag Race Queen Season 6
The six season of'' Drag Race Queen ''began airing on June, 2018, with cast members announced June, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, __ was crowned the season's winner, beating runners-up ___ and ___, while ____ was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant winner'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was crown tittle Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition Episodes Episode 1: ''Hello Hello Hello'' Airdate: June 11th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Nicole Richie * Special Guest(s): Pearl, Nina Bo'nina Brown, Miz Cracker, Farrah Moan, Anal Led Yer & Stella Miyuki * Alternating Judge(s): Carson Kressley and Ross Matthews * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot with past winners * Mini-Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Main Challenge: Create an outfit based on design challenges from seasons past * Main Challenge Winner: Beatrix * Main Challenge Prize: $3,000 from selfieonastick.com * Bottom Two: Poppy & Skinny Legend * Lip Sync Song: "Applause" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Poppy Episode 2: ''Bitch Perfect'' Airdate: June 11th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ester Dean, Jamal Sims, and Lucian Piane * Special Guest: AB Soto * Mini-Challenge: Compete in a latin dance-off to RuPaul's song "Cha Cha Bitch" * Mini-Challenge Winner(s): Skinny Legend & Jamie Glenn * Main Challenge: Perform in a collegiate acapella sing-off * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend * Main Challenge Prize: A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in New England courtesy of mygaygetaway.com * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Bottom Two: Taylah Catherdal & Veronica Diamond * Lip Sync Song: Gloria Gaynor i Will Survive * Eliminated: Taylah Catherdal Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:S6 Category:Seasons Category:DRQS6